Beauty and the Beast
by Blue Dress Freak
Summary: Based on when Ryan is still in the Asylum he meets a young woman who takes care of him. But how long will it last? This story is a prequel to 'Are you friend or foe' but can be read by itself. R&R and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Beauty & The Beast**

Ryan Kuhn was not expecting special treatment when he admited to his murders, or when he requested help but he was sure that someone would have decided to go a little lighter on him. His once nicely trimmed hair was long and knotted, he knew that if his mother was alive she would call it the head of rats tails, but she was not around. That slag had died when one of her clients could not orgasim no matter how many times, they would try - he was fifteen at the time so being sent to the work house or the orphanage was not something that would worry him.

His arms were pinned behind his back thanks to the over tight straight jacket, his head was bowed down due to the heavy cage that had been locked on him so that he would not be able to knaw, through his jacket nor would he be able to bite anyone - needless to say it made eating rather diffulcult for him. Shifting himself around on a backside that was boney, thanks to not having enough food to produce viewable flesh on his body so that his bones would not be on show, his ears picked up the faitest sound of someone slotting a key into the padlock of his cell. His heart began to hammer as he placed the sole of his feet against the floor and began to shuffle back away from the sound, his shoulders started to rise up as he began to cower - though he had a mean personality he did fear people especialy the guards of this twisted hell hole. He knew that the guard who would walk in, would be a large over wieght man who went by the name Brian, his accent was deep and rasped, his hair shocking bright oranage causing Ryan to call him The Gingerbread man when ever they would meet.

As predicted a large guard walked in with a club in his hand which he would easily try to wound, Ryan with if he was given the chance. But it was not the guard that had caught his attention it was the young woman who walked in behind him, she had long golden hay coloured hair and piercing green eyes - he had never seen a woman with green eyes before, they all had brown or blue eyes sometimes even grey if he was able to find a very special whore to kill. He wanted to tilt his head but the cage made it some what diffulcult, so he was only able to set it at a slight angle as he blinked in confussion which caused the unamed woman's lips to twitch as she tried to hold back a giggle.

_Is she laughing at me?_

Ryan thought as he grinded his teeth letting out a low growl as he moved himself, towards the woman but Brian soon put a stop to that. He moved himself towards Ryan with a look of disgust in his eyes. Ryan quickly moved himself backwards and whimpered when Brian, walked towards him holding the club in his hand high, Ryan knew that he would be whacked so he tenced his body up in a pathetic attempt to try and reduce the amount of pain that would come from the blow.

"Don't!"

Ryan had to twitch his own mouth to see if it was him who had spoken, but the voice that he heard was not covered by laughter it was more light and yet stern - It was the female. Both Ryan and Brian turned their heads to look at the female, who stood with a glare on her pale face that was aimed at Brian not Ryan, Ryan wanted to laugh he wanted to wriggle and stick his tongue out when he realised that Brian was being scowled but he bravely thought against it.

The female walked up towards Brian but instead of stopping to shout at him she walked, round and crouched down next to Ryan, her hand stretched out towards his shoulder that was shaking from the force of keeping the laughter trapped inside of him.

_What is she doing?_

He let out a few hisses and spat in her direction, wanting her to get away from him, his lips were twitching showing off his teeth that had tasted flesh from a tight women's neck many times before. However the new female did not react like so many others, she did pull her hand away from his shoulder but instead of hiding behind Brian, she pointed at his face and starred at him a firm gaze as she narrowed her eyes causing her eyebrows to meet in the middle.

"No Ryan."

She did not shout at him like she had shouted at Brian but her voice was firm enough that it caused Ryan, to stop snarling and hissing and instead just starred up at her with a look that showed he had listened and would behave. Brian was shocked.

"Well that is certainly new. Usualy the nurses would have run away from him by now."

The female ignored Brian and instead rested her hand on Ryan's shoulder and began to gently pet him like he was nothing more than a young pup, Ryan instead of snapping seemed to make small purring like noises as he shifted himself around to get comfortable now realising, that there was no need to cower away and be scared by this female. Turning her head to look up at Brian over her shoulder she looked at him up and down, before she spoke.

"Seeing as he my patient, I would like if you let us get to know one another, which means you have to wait outside until our time is up."

Brian looked like he wanted to protest but did as he was told, while glaring one last time at Ryan before he slammed the door like he was nothing more than a child, who was being sent to their room for using a bad word. The female rolled her eyes as she looked towards Ryan, a smile came over her lips as she removed her hand from his shoulder and seated herself a good foot away from Ryan - she had to sit on the floor as there was no chairs in his room only his bed and she did not want to sit on something that belonged to Ryan, unless he gave her his permision. She was a new nurse this being her first Asylum but Ryan was not her first patient, she had worked with a young man named Clark who suffered from a dangerous split personality disorder, she only worked with him for a month as he sadly killed himself by hanging himself with his own bed sheet that he tied to the cars of his window, now though she was working with Ryan - she knew that it was more of a test to see how far, she could be pushed, but she was dietermined to win.

"Well now that unpleasentness is behind us, let me introduce myself."

_She's funny..._

"My name is Dr. Rosaline Napier, you can call me Rose but only in our sesions."

Ryan was watching the female named Rosaline she seemed different from the others, who had walked into this Aslyum mainly because she was treating him like a real person, and because she was not afraid of him. Looking down at her legs that were crossed, so he decided to copy her, it was easy for him to cross his legs as many times he would have to sit like this as this way he wouldn't lean against his hands that were forced to rest against his back.

"My name is Ryan Kuhn."

His voice was very gruff due to the amount of times that as punishment he would be strangled, he had the bruises to prove it but his hair and the straight jacket would cover this up. If Rosaline had heard what the living nurses said about Ryan she would have been taken back, to hear him speak to her, but instead she just smiled sweetly at him. She was thinking about taking the cage off of his head but she knew, that she would have to have at least another three more sessions with him before she was able to do that. Slipping her hand into her pocket which was connected to her jacket that was wrapped around her frame to hide away, her black dress she pulled out a note pad along with a small pen, instead of writting down words that Ryan would try to read she seemed to be drawing which caught Ryan's attention straight away that he forced himself to sit with a straight back even though it hurt.

"What are you doing?"

He spoke in confussion as he moved himself closer. Rosaline smiled as she lifted the pad up placing it against her shoulder, so that Ryan would not be able to see what she was doing. Ryan let out a low growl as he moved himself towards her again, but was stopped by the look that she gave him, and the fact that she scold him for the second time that day.

"Ryan."

Her firm voice quickly set his growls to rest. He pushed himself away from her as he bowed his head down, his lips moved into the form of a pout as he began to let out low growls that weren't as mencing nor dangerous as the last. Rosaline allowed herself to smile again as she pulled the note book away from her shoulder, and went back to drawing her eyes would sometimes look up towards Ryan before she pulled, them away and focused on her drawing.

_Why won't she let me see what she is drawing? Its not fair damn it!_

He thought to himself bitterly as he moved from sitting cross legged to having his knees pressed against his arms that were stretched around his hips, his face was becoming darker as he glared daggers at Rosaline watching her with hatred, he wanted to rip the note book out from her hand and see what she was drawing, he even wanted to rip out her viens and wear them like a necklace, but everytime he looked at her green eyes he knew that he would not be able to do this, and this made him even more angry but he kept it to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**N O T E - **Thank you _Taylor_ for the review. Sorry it is has taken me sometime in updating been focusing on writting up chapters for my other stories.

**Chapter 2 - A Little Anarchy**

It had been two hours since Ryan was able to stare into those green eyes while her hand was moving at a pace that he thought to be unhuman, now though Ryan was sat at a slight angle his head was turned as he squinted his eyes to look through the bars as he starred at the piece of paper that was slightly torn around the top as she tried to tear it so that it was neat but it seemed the cheap bind was not willing to give up the limited paper. The drawing was simple a beautiful english rose wound around the gates of the aslyum. Rosaline had told Ryan that it was to symbolize that even in such horror, beauty was still able to grow. Ryan was not to sure he understood what Rosaline meant but he was willing to allow her to hang it on his wall, he would of course have to hide it from Brian or at leas not pay attention to it so that the over large bowl of dough would not tear it up.

Pushing himself up onto his bare feet with the heels cracked and sore, his toenails over grown causing the edges to slice through the flesh making him wince everytime he would try to put weight onto a part of his body that he used daily to insure he got some form of excerise around the tiny cell that he was sure was smaller than other inmates cells. Forcing himself to brace his weight that was increased with a cage that was the same wieght as a new born elephant he was sure that the cage was not that heavy, but he once saw a baby elephant when his mother dragged him outside for some fresh air, he had only been about eight and when he saw the elephant in the cage he had become hypnotized by the long noes that was tossing dirt around some of it even got onto his mothers dress that was hoovering just above her ankles. That certainly gave Ryan a chuckle.

He pushed himself onto the tip of his toes as he closed his eyes and inhaled the air that was seeping through a crack in the corner of the room produced from a decaying vine of poison ivy that had been growing before some poor, inmate decided to tear it up when he was allowed outside and ate some of it. Now though even though the root was withering away much like the plant the hole was still there and it allowed Ryan to smell all of the scents that would becoming from outside it was his only way of knowing when it was night or morning.

_A storm is on the way..._

He thought to himself as a frown came over his lips making his eyes crease as he kept them closed in order to focus, on his more animal like scenes that he would have to use when he was hunting down whores.

_Possibly thunder. No doubt Brain will make it worse by banging on my door while the thunder, is cracking the sky. Doesn't that man have anything better to do?_

Ryan did not know why Brian hated him so much, maybe one of the whores he killed was his usual midnight snack on weekends? - The thought made his chapped and badly torn lips twitch as he grinned exposing his decaying teeth, which made him wonder how they were still lodged in his bleeding gums. Maybe he was just one of the lucky ones. Peeling back his eyelids so that his eyes were exposed he shuffled himself over towards his bed that was just a thick piece of wood, changed to the wall with a blanket and a pillow;

Sleeping was never an easy option for Ryan and most of the time he would try to steer away from it as resting his head on the cold bars would eitehr cause his ear to block up or his cheek to be sliced open when he would be over taken by a nightmare that would make his face rub sharply against the bars causing a wound that would look at first like a papercut before blood would push towards the wound and ooze out. Sometimes he would do this on purprose so that he could taste the one liquid that he craved other than water.

Twisting his body around so that his back was facing his bed he closed his eyes tightly and slowly eased himself down, the feel of a wood matress pressed back against his boney backside he squirmed at first but it seemed no matter how much he would move he would not be able to get comfortable. Picking up his legs he placed them out infront of him, his legs would never remain straight they would always bend at the knee. Rolling his eyes he laid himself down onto his back causing the back of his head to just feel the warmth of the pillow, he wished that he was able to take off the stupid jacket and cage but it was not allowed.

_Wonder if Rosaline would ever take it off?_

Just the thought of her taking off his cage made a sexual smile come over his lips it only lasted for a few seconds as he shook his head sharply as best as he could with the cage on his head, as he frowned at his own beahviour. Rosaline would not want him to think like that, but then again it was who he was. He was a murderer and many murderers had needs.

As he twisted himself around, letting out a low moan that was covered from a sudden sharp thunder crack that would usualy have made him quiver in fear but right now he was to busy focusing on his own disers which would not impress Brian but once again he had fallen asleep on the job. There was a noticeable bulge in his jacket (This was not uncommon for a man like Jackal. When he had seen something he liked he would, almost be over swormed with sexual disers.) which made him rock his hips up into the air as if he was imagining someone above him stroking him, his eyes rolled back in his head not because he was being over come with sexual desires mainly because anger was over taking him he knew that he could not roll onto his stomach and hump the bed like some crazed diseased pup as his neck would not be able to take the strain of holding something as heavy as his cage up in the air. He needed friction on his aching groin that was not going to go down on its own, he closed his eyes tightly as he tried to think of things that repulsed him;

His mother. Brian without wearing a shirt. Brian wearing a shirt.

Nothing. His hard on seemed to pulse in time with his pulse that was surely going through the rough, his head tilted back as he began to arch his hips higher into the air as he twisted his arms around that were caught in their tight slings. His fingernails started to tear at the cheap stitching causing some of the stiching to be caught in his cracked nails making him hiss, as he twisted his head to the side causing his cheek bone to bang harshly against the bars of his cage, he knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow but with his face already so clammy he was sure no one would notice. He struggled and he tore and he growled his lips were starting to quiver as he tried to keep down a low whimper of pain and hate from being over heard from the thunder, that was starting to roll in closer to his cell where he should be asleep.

**Rippppp!**

The long echoed sound of fabric being torn seemed to be louder than the thunder, but no one seemed to notice or if they did they didn't care. Ryan had one arm free and that was enough for him. Instantly he grabbed onto his crotch which was pulsing and hot beneath the fabric and began to rub himself hard hissing through gritted teeth making salvia fall and splatter the bars of his cage, he wished he could be holding his groin but right now he needed to be fast and was not going to risk anymore injury. His moans were starting to turn into loud pants as his eyes closed tightly and his face broke out into a sweat causing some of it to roll down into his ears, sending an unpleasent shiver down his spine. His hips rocked into his hand that was moving like a blur over the bulge, his lower jaw quivered as he started to whine.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Rosa- Rosa- Rosa-"

He was losing all self control. The knot in the base of his stomach was starting to become to much to bear, he knew that one more rub and all would be done. He began to think of Rosaline of her long hair, her curves that were easily seen through her uniform that she had been forced to wear, he began to imagine that it was his hand that was rubbing but her own he began to inhale sharply through his noes managing to capture some of her scent which made his eyes roll back even with his eyelids shut.

_'Come for me Ryan...'_

Though he knew that it was not her voice but a voice in his head it was enough for him. His hips suddenly snapped up making the back of his head push into the bars of his cage and his back to arch, as he opened his mouth wide and cried out in relief as he cummed long and hard into the crotch area of his straight jacket.

Never once before had Ryan been pleased to hear the sound of the over wieght males snores, that were being drowned out by the thunder and his own sexual moans of want.

His back rested slowly against the wooden matress as he opened his mouth and panted trying to get his breath back, his hand remained over his now limp crotch as he felt the sticky mess between his thighs that was making him twitch and struggle trying to get away from his own mess. There was no point he knew that one way or another it would dry and when bath time came for him he would finaly be able to relax, a bliss smile creeped over his lips as his eyelids began to close and he drifted off into the land of sleep hoping that Rosaline would not plague his dreams as he did not have the energy for another round. At least not tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Scrub a dub**

The Jackal could not remember the last time he had slept with a smile on his face, maybe it was the night that he was free from his hag of a mother or it could have been the time he killed his first whore. Whatever the reason when his eyelids flutered opened and he felt his cheek muscles to be rather sore he stretched open his mouth as he yawned loudly, he would have rubbed at his eyes but instead allowed the sleeping dust to collect which made him blink as it was becoming sore much like an overly scratched rash. He peered around his room, the one corner of his room that allowed him to smell the strart of spring and beginning of autumn was rather damp due to the storm last night his cover to prevent anyone from hearing his masturbation. He shivered on the hard matress as a cheeky smile was soon seen, he wouldn't be smiling however if he knew what was going on upstairs.

**_Dr. Crane's Office._ **

The bold letters sent a shiver down young Rosaline's spine as she looked at the door that she had been in many times, today though as she clutched her patientes clip board firmly to her rapid rising and falling chest she walked in with pride her head held her eyes casted down at her paper work that she was pretending to read to make herself seem more proffesional. It seemed to work as Dr. Crane a man who when standing at his full hieght would reach around about five foot six, was sitting behind a well polished desk. His body wrapped tightly in a checkered green suit, while his eyes were hidden behind thick glasses that made his pupils seem rather large, he too was looking down at paper work but his head rose up when he heard the sound of his office door opening, a smile grazed his lips that were hidden behind a thick brown beard.

"Miss Rosaline, what do I owe the honour?"

He did not stand up but instead extended his hand and waved it at one of the seats near his desk, allowing her to take a seat if she wished. Rosaline on the other hand decided to stand, this matter would need to be dealt deilcatley.

"Dr. Crane-"

She was inturpted.

"Please call me Jonathan"

Rosaline forced a smile as she nodded her head in respect.

"Jonathan... I have been looking over Ryan's file and it says that he is due for a check up aswell as a bath today, I wish to do both of these by myself."

Jonthan was rather taken back. He knew that he was pulling a few risks in order to get a Doctor so young and beautiful into his ward but to have her by herself with that monster while he was naked was something his nightmares had yet to torment him with. Until now that is... He shifted himself around as he laced his fingers together and placed them ontop of his paper work, he looked down at Rosaline through his glasses as he arched a brow while confussion was seen in his large eyes.

"Madam, you can not surely suggest that I agree to such a cause. Ryan Khuan is one of my most violent patience to have him with you alone while he is naked is something I can not allow."

He seemed ready to call the deal off but Rosaline had something up her sleeve, and though it pained her to do it she was Ryan's Doctor and would do anything for him, but if she knew what he was doing last night she may have changed her mind.

"I am aware of the dangers but I will request you allow me to do this, atleast let me try and you can keep his cage on, but I will have to take it off" She rose her hand up to prevent him from inturupting her again and continued to talk. "To wash and brush his hair by that time I will bind his hands to prevent him from attacking me on sight."

Jonathan placed his knuckles underneath his noes as he began to think this through, he was not a hard man but it was his law that made sure this place ran smoothly for his workers. He could see the plead in her eyes and though it was not in her voice he knew that she would do anything for this monster, that was under her care. It sickened him. Many Doctors had died under the care of men simular to Ryan, it made him smile as a darker side of him began to whisper that if she was to die he would be able to make an expection of Ryan be able to make front page headlines and show the world just how terrible this man was and all that was left for him was the gallows. Clearing his throat he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"As you wish. Take this paper down to Brian so that he knows that I have allowed this, but do heed my warning and do not let that monster twist you."

He warned though it was unclear if he wanted her to take heed of his warning. He scribbled down quickly a few words to Brian along with his signature and handed the paper to Rosaline who took from his hand polietly though she wanted to snatch it from him. Nodding her head as she smiled she turned and quickly made a hasty retreat no longer wanting to be around this foul man. If Rosaline had turned her head she would have seen Jonathan looking at her with ammusment but also pity, but he was of none of her concern.

Getting Brian to read the note was not as hard as Rosaline thought it seemed that the guard was more than willing to allow her into Ryan's cell mainly because it meant he would not have to touch his slimey body and it meant that he could get a quick breakfast break. Rosaline rolled her eyes steadying herself she pushed open the door and walked in, what she saw was a surprising sight, it wasn't that Ryan was still asleep it was the fact that he had managed to get one arm free and judging by the door still being attached to the hinges it seemed he had not tried to make an escape which confussed her.

"You are full of surprises aren't you"

She whispered. Knowing that Ryan now had an arm free meant that he could cause her damage, so she would have to use her wits and her own personal training. Closing her eyes she exhaled slowly making sure not to be to loud as she did not wish to awaken Ryan from his peaceful slumber, re opening her eyes to expose her green eyes she walked over towards his bed and crouched down, her hand hesitated only for a second before she placed it against his shoulder and shook him gently being sure not to rattle him to hard as she knew that having your head banging against iron was not a pleasent feeling.

"Ryan.. Ryan.. wake up"

She whispered gently a smile was seen over her lips when she saw his heavy dirty eyelids begin to flutter open, instead of remaining by his side she moved herself back from him only to spin around sharply with her breath caught in her throat. Her hand classped firmly onto her chest when she saw that it was only Brian stumbling in and dropping a large metal dub, causing water to slosh over the side making the group damp and muddy, he tossed a sponge and some soap into the water. Not bothering to look at Rosaline he turned himself around, and left slamming the door behind him. Rosaline stood frozen in the same spot for a few more seconds before she turned around, the sight that caught her eye made her cheeks turn pink and her hand lifted up to cover her eyes, she did not know why she felt such embaressment he was her patient but it was not right for an unmarried woman to see the naked body of a man. During the confussion and slight fear Ryan had managed to wiggle his way out of his jacket, it was not easy his hips were now covered his welts, there was a long burn going down his spine. He did not cover himself up but instead walked with pride, many would think that he would be afraid of water but it was fire he feared the most. Climbing into the tub a boyish grin came over his lips as the lower half of his body disapeered into the warmth of the liquid which was starting to change a dark brown colour.

Rosaline pulled her hand away from her eyes as she saw the way that Ryan was so relaxed in the tub, of course his back was tenced due to holding up the cage and so she decided to help him. Walking towards him she crouched down and slipped her hands over the lock of the cage, grief over took her knowing that it was to soon to unlock the cage, his hair would just have to wait until she was certain that she would have enough trust in Ryan that he would not attack her. Sure his arms were free but with the cage she hoped he would not be as quick on his feet. Picking up the sponge she dipped it in the water and then twisted it causing the water to dribble down his back. A pleasured groan passed his lips when he felt the water on his aching back, he moved forward so that he was resting against the side of the tub arching his back closer to Rosaline, hoping that he would get a back scrub. Usualy he was a mad man around people but when he was a having bath he turned into a young pup.

Rosaline was more than happy to comply, a smile came over her lips as she began to gently scub his back being sure not to harm him. A low giggle passed her lips when she watched the way that Ryan moved himself around, growling and purring as he felt his back starting to lossen up after being so tight. He rested his head against the cage which was against the edge of the tub he purred as Rosaline began to gently circle his back with the sponge, which made him shudder in glee as a small sleepy smile broke across his lips.

"You like that don't you..?"

She spoke gently. Ryan nodded his head.

_Her hands are so gentle..._

He thought to himself as he found himself relaxing. Rosaline dipped her hand into the water as she began to pour it onto his back to get rid of the soap, she liked how relaxed Ryan was but knew that she had to do the rest of his body. As she placed the sponge over the edge of the tub so that it would not get dirty she moved herself backwards, which made Ryan lift his head up in confussion as he whined.

_Don't stop.. not now_

"You have to lean back Ryan I can't just focus on your back."

Ryan was not going to play ball. He shook his head as best as he could with the cage on his head, he gribbed onto the edge of the tub it was clear that he was not going to do as he was told. Rosaline sighed as she looked down at Ryan she knew that she would have to bargin with the insane man so that he was do as he was told, he did not want to bring in Brian and she would not use his name she wanted Ryan to trust her not fear her. Walking towards him she crouched down infront of him and gently began to stroke his knuckles, which made Ryan tence and move away from her.

"Ryan I know you like your back being scrubbed everyone does, but you have to move. Now."

Her voice was firm which made a spark of fear to flash in his eyes he began to move himself back, almost like he was about to do as she asked but instead he had a change of heart and splashed her. Rosaline should have seen this coming but the truth was she did not, a gasp passed her lips as she brushed away the dirty water from her face only to see Ryan sniggering as he splashed her again causing some of the water to splash onto the ground rather than onto her which was his main target. Rosaline was not someone who liked to have water splashed on her so before Ryan was able to splash her again she moved herself quickly and grabbed onto his wrists she knew that this was dangerous but she remembered the last time she had to do this he listened to her.

"No. Ryan no. Now move so I can wash the rest of you."

Her voice was loud and firm as she held tightly onto his wrists. Ryan as if by luck became rooted to the spot as he looked at Rosaline with fear in his eyes, he swallowed and then nodded his head slowly showing that he would behave. Letting go of Ryan's wrists Rosaline moved herself back to collect the sponge hoping that Ryan had done as she asked, and she was not left disapointed, the young male had moved himself back so that his chest was now exposed to her, but his eyes were drawn down to the ground his body was trembling but his upper lip was wtitching showing that he was on the edge. Swallowing down her nerves Rosaline moved herself forward and began to gently scrub his back, something in her mind told her that this was going to be a long bath.

It took Rosaline two hours to clean Ryan, most of that was because she wanted to take it slow and there were certain parts of his body that he would twist away from her hand and growl at her showing he was not going to let her touch him there. Rosaline did not get a chance to take off his cage mainly because she could see that Ryan was starting to fidget which meant he wanted to come out, and she was not going to push him over the limit.

As Ryan dried himself off Rosaline was writting down some notes based on his phsyical apperance, he had many scars and some bruising she was unsure if this was done before he came here or due to the rough handling of the guards. Ryan was watching Rosaline his eyes were narrowed into small slits he wanted to charge and take her while he was still naked, there time together had been short she shouldn't be able to have this much effect on him. He began to think that maybe it was down to the fact he had been here over a month now and had not killed someone, he began to think up a grizzly plan in his head.

_I'll show her, I'll show her she can not push me around like I'm some toddler._

When he walked over towards his torn jacket to put it back on he found that it was not there and instead, was laying a white shirt and a white pair of trousers, he blinked in confussion as he walked over towards them and stroked the stitching over the breast pocket, it said his name;

Ryan Khuan

Dropping the towel onto the ground he slipped the trousers on with ease he picked up the shirt and twisted it around in his hands, how was he able to get it on without taking off his cage? He was about to adress Rosaline until he felt the buttons on the front of the shirt, it seemed that Rosaline had thought of everything. Frowning rather than smiling he slipped on the shirt over his arms and clumsily did up the buttons. Rosaline was watching him making sure that he was doing everything right, she hated the way that she treated him during his bath but it had to be done and now here came the hardst part.

"Ryan, I think its time we had our first session."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Old habbits never die**

It had not gone as planned.

The moment that Brian had walked in holding onto the rope that would be used in order to bind Ryan's hands so that the promise was kept between Rosaline and Dr. Crane, Ryan had flipped his lid. Instantly he moved with such speed that it made Rosaline's breath catch within her throat. When she bathed Ryan she always had the fear that he would try to rip out her throat, it was foolish of her to think that he could have changed over such a short space of time, she was kicking herself mentaly as she watched Brian tackle Ryan to the ground holding his wrists which meant, that Ryan's legs were free.

And Ryan knew this.

Everytime he would kick he would either aim for the groin area or he would try to kick Brian's gutt, every blow Brian almost managed to dodge but there was the odd one that would make him gasp and wheez like a young piglet being snatched from its mother. The struggle did not last very long and by the end of it both men were gasping, Ryan having moved himself the furthest corner that he could find his arms wound around his legs pressing them against his chest. The back of his skull was resting against the cage as he narrowed his eyes, and sneered at the two people infront of him, right now he saw both of them as his enemy even young Rosaline who he had dreamt sexualy about only last night.

Brian turned his head as he looked towards Rosaline his eyes were narrowed, his face covered in nasty cuts that would need cleaning when he went to the nurse who had been assinged to only deal with workers of the Aslyum rather than the patients.

"That is why he is a monster, that is why he must remained in his straight jacket."

He hissed when he spoke his hand moved quickly as he gripped harshly onto her upper arm and steered her around, so that he was pulling her out of the cell.

Rosaline had tears in her eyes, it was not because her flesh was being pinched it was became she felt foolish. She had put her trust in Ryan far to soon and it was clear that if she was not lucky she would be out of a job, and Ryan would be treated worse than he already is. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, her musucles tenced up when she saw that there heading towards the office of Dr. Crane, the same office she had left only moments ago to do a task that was classed as impossible and it would seem that it would stay like that until a later date. Making sure that there were no tears in her vision she forced the colour out of her cheeks, as she got ready to face the boss and beg for a second chance.

Back in the cell Ryan was not dwelling in pity nor did he seem to care that after his actions he would possibly be never be able to see Rosaline again, that was not on his mind and he did not seem to care about it either, he was to busy looking at his hands that were bloody thanks to his outburst. He wanted to lick his hands clean like a cat but instead he decided to savour the feel of the blood, and let the strange coloured liquid to dry on his wounded shakey hands. He heard muffled voices coming from outside his door. So pushing himself onto his hands and knees he crawled towards th edoor and peered through the slim gap, as best as he could concidering teh cage on his head prevented him from seeing to much.

And pheraphs that was a good thing.

At first all he could see was shadows dancing around that made him think there was a fire near by, he was about to pull himself back until the sound of muffled voices caught his attention, they sounded calm which made him think that there was nothing wrong going on outside and the shadows that were dancing where because the person was pacing. Or it was just a trick of the light. Gripping onto the wall with his claw like fingernails he sneered as he strained his hearing, so that he would not miss anything that was being spoken outside.

Rosaline and Brian had returned from the office almost an hour ago after they had a long talk. Brian of course had tried to make out that Ryan was unfit and that they should start to put more serve treatment on him, because of what had happened, though Rosaline argued that it was because of her that Ryan had an out burst because it was far to soon to allow him to have so much freedom. Rosaline did not know if the fates were arguing for her case to win or if it was because Dr. Crane had already heard so many stories from Brian but she managed to win the case. If Rosaline was by herself she would have smiled but all she did was nod her head politely, and promise that something like this would not happen again.

Both Rosaline and Brian had left calmly but the moment they were outside Ryan's cell Brian started a shouting contest.

"How could he have allowed your case to go through so easily? Your a woman!"

Ryan pulled himself back from his cell door his eyes widen briefly at the harsh statement, that Brian had screamed sure he hated women but he would never speak curely to them. Unless of course they opened their legs wingingly to him.

Rosaline turned around to face Brian, she wanted to hit him so that some sense was knocked into him, and judging by how he looked so smug she was starting to think that it might not be such a bad idea after all. But instead she calmed herself as she placed her hands on her hips digging the tips of her fingers into her hips, as she breathed through her noes making her nostrils become rather wide, something that Ryan would do when he was looking for women to kill.

"Listen Brian, he let my case go through because I am Ryan's Doctor which means I am more profesinal than you. Now if you don't mind I would wish to see my patient in private."

She did not shout, but her voice was tight clearly trying to fight back the emotions that were boiling inside of her like an angry pot on a stove.

Brian and Ryan did not understand why she would be so willing to go back inside after what had happened, maybe it was to prove to the world that women were strong or because she was going to Ryan a thick ear. Either way Brian held up in his hands in defeat and turned himself around, muttering harshly under his breath heading towards the private nurse ward so that his wounds would be cleaned out, the last thing he wanted was to catch what ever that diseased ridden Ryan had.

Watching Brian to make sure that he was out of sight Rosaline opened the cell door. Ryan who had been listening intently only noticed meer seconds before the door was open that the voices had died down, quickly he scampered backwards towards his bed where he sat upon it and looked almost inocently as Rosaline walked in and shut the door while keeping eye contact with him. Clearly her respect in him not doing anything dangerous and gone out the window. Staying close to the door she looked at Ryan as Ryan starred back at her niether of them said anything, but it was Rosaline who broke the silence as it was starting to make her ears ring and put her more on edge than hearing Ryan laugh when he attacked Brian earlier.

"Well, what a fun filled day we have had."

Ryan did not know if she was being sarcastic or witty so he just chuckled half heartdley under his breath as he looked away from her, and focused down on his hands again that seemed to be shaking either from nerves or the feeling of power that he had gotten when he had Brian briefly pinned on his back.

He listened to the sound of Rosaline walking towards him but she did not come as close as before, meerly stood two steps away from him as she looked down at his hands, she would have offered to clean them for him but she was sure he would go against that so instead she pushed aside her hair from her face and looked around the small cell that Ryan was forced to be in, it only seemed small as she had been in Dr. Crane's office, which was at least three times the size as this place. As she looked around she did not fail to notice the picture of the rose that she had drawn for Ryan pinned on the wall, near his bed she would have smiled had this not have been a very hectic day.

"We still have two hours together, is there anything you wish to discuss?"

Ryan at first was shocked. She was not scolding him for what he had done nor did she seem angry with him, but he was not going to push his luck instead he shifted himself around and whispered something Rosaline was sure would have taken more sessions to get to.

"My crimes..."


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE - Sorry for the very long delay. Thank you for the reviews. :')**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - The Dark Ages<strong>

_"Oh hurry on up you silly goose."_

_Rose was always the highlight of the business that an elderly female Stacey or Mother Nature as she was better known ran in the back of the friendly and famous pub named :_

_The Dog & Cane._

_Every man wanted to get into her stockings, but she only allowed those with silver blue eyes to come within breathing distance of her, and due to the amount of money that she was able to bring in to make sure that the other girls, would not end up living on the streets for the risk of being cheated with not being paid the full amount. Tossing her red hair over her shoulders as she wound a thick strand of her over and under her index finger, she battered her dark green eyes and looked towards the taller male who scampered on over towards her, the feel of his arms winding around her waist and lifting her off of her feet so that she was resting on the tip of her toes she turned, her head and pressed her lips against the males neck where she started to lightly suck and even started to bite down gently making the male shudder and whine in pleasure._

_"Aww my little puppy wants more attention doesn't he?"_

_The male looked towards her as he nodded his head and pouted pushing out his lower lip, as he allowed it to quiver a couple of times. Rose dragged her chewed nails down his cheek leaving faint welts as she stuck out her tongue and dragged it across his bottom lip her hands were pressed against his chest making small circle like shapes, as she dragged her hands slowly down towards the sting that kept his dirty brown trousers up and around his waist, she tugged at the string a couple of times before finally, managing to un-do the knot and lower herself onto her knees she tugged at the trousers letting out a small giggle noticing that the male was less reluctant to wear under garments._

_"Bad boy."_

_She whispered opening her mouth she lightly kissed the head of the organ that was starting to stir from underneath a mass, of wiry black hair. The feel of his long talented fingers flowing through her mass of her made her grin as she opened her mouth slowly almost teasing him, but she stopped as the fingers in her hair seemed to have tightened preventing her head from moving to close or for that matter moving away. She looked up towards the male in confusion only to gasp and become rigid, her eyes slowly lowered as she looked down her nose and towards her mouth where she was able to see blood flowing out of ragged rip marks around her lips, and cheek bones._

_"Wha-"_

_This time she was unable to see what had happened to her body, as her eyes had been tore from her skull with speed that should only belong, to gun powder. As the tension in her hair was released causing her body to fall down onto the damp and hard ground below, the faint sound of laughter was drowned out by the sound of nails ripping at the pale flesh of the young whore who was once known as Rose._

* * *

><p>"She was my first kill. She made it to easy for me she thought that if she gave me a quick blow job, that she would be paid an overly price sum of money but like so many of the cheap disgusting whores she was to easy to trust people."<p>

Rosaline was disgusted and horrified by what she had heard her heart was going out to the poor female who had done her job in order to live in a cruel world such as this, though she made sure to keep her thoughts and emotions to herself as she started to take down a few notes making sure not to put too much pressure on the paper as the stuff was not cheap, and she had to pay for it with her own salary it wasn't given to her like an unexpected gift from a loving boyfriend. Tapping the paper with her thumb she looked up towards Ryan noticing the way that his eyes had rolled up towards the crack in the ceiling, his lips pulled back into a grin like a parent grinning in pride of their child for getting an honour from the mayor. She made sure to quickly write this down thinking it would be best as this way she could, remember his different facial expressions and it would give her a better understanding on what made her patient tick.

"You say she trusted people to easy, but maybe she was just being polite she did think she was going to get paid you know?"

_Is she taunting me?_

That thought was enough to bring Ryan out of his memory trance and looked towards Rosaline, as he drew his eyebrows together and began to quiver his upper lip as he let out a low growl which made Rosaline back up, she knew that he was restrained by the ropes around his hands but that didn't mean he couldn't use other defences to get her in a puddle of her own blood.

"No woman who is willing to open their legs like a common bathroom door is polite, their filther than the first under my nails."

Rosaline felt the heat rising up within her cheeks all the goodness and even innocence that she saw in Ryan was starting to leave, like milk out of a cow's udder. Inhaling a sharp intake of breath she bowed her head down and started to write what Ryan had told her along with the way that he spoke, and his facial expressions her own facial expression was not attractive nor was it lady like. She glanced towards the door knowing that Brian was outside waiting to get on with his work with Ryan, she also knew that they only had five minutes left which meant she would have to draw a close to the first session.

"Well being that as it may we have come to the end, now for the next session I want you to think of your favourite memories you had with your mother, or with anyone for that matter."

She had to hold back the giggle when she noticed that Ryan's once furious expression was now nothing more than the curious look of a boy staring at a un opened christmas present.

"Trust me Ryan when the time comes you will know why I ask this of you."

Not turning her back on Ryan as she didn't trust him enough not to make a launch for her, she lightly knocked the door with a closed fist the sound of heavy bolts sliding and the door hinges squeaking loudly signalled that Brian was opening the door. Looking at Ryan from the corner of her eye she nodded a good-bye before she slipped past Brian and made her way out into the long dank corridors, Brian watched Rosaline with a sneer before he walked into the room holding a club in his hand something he was meant to use for self-defence. He paused in front of the caged lunatic who looked up towards him with an ugly innocent expression, he snarled at the silver blue-eyed maniac as he crouched down and took of the rope around his hands he flinched backwards meer seconds after doing this only to notice Ryan merely brushing away the rope so that it fell onto the ground. Brian was disappointed he wished to have a reason to make Ryan swollen and bloody but instead he grunted and took his leave slamming the door loudly behind him, causing dust to full from the crack in the corner of Ryan's room.

Rubbing at his sore wrists Ryan looked towards the door and smirked, his eyes sparkled the same sparkle that he got when he first meet Rose out in the streets.

He was up to something...

* * *

><p><strong>Note - Well hoped you enjoyed that chapter, please rate and review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Note - Very sorry for long delay. In return for the wonderful reviews here is a _new _chapter and a promise that this story and my other Jackal story will be updated at least once a week from now one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Merlin had such a long noes...<strong>

Ryan was seated on his hard mattress his legs crossed and his head supported by the palm of his hand the edging of the cage cutting through the palm of his hand, it was so cold that the flesh around the small wound had become numb the wound its self was the only source of heat that Ryan could feel. His body was taunt and tensed his eyes staring up at the crack in his ceiling watching as the light would briefly show its self before the clouds would come rolling in and hide it away once more, he twitched his lip and sneered as his ears picked up the faintest sound of padded feet and jangled keys;

_Rosaline was here._

Much like a well obedient sheep dog Ryan pushed himself up straight his back hesitated making his fast movements some what painful, but the spark in his eyes didn't dismay as the door was opened to show a young women with a frown on her lips and a heavy-looking pad in her arms. Ryan began to glare as his throat started to tighten up a growl at the tip of his tongue was silenced only when the female stepped to the side to show Rosaline who looked worried but forced a smile on her lips when she noticed Ryan staring at her like a confused pup who couldn't understand what the word 'Sit' means. Rosaline turned her head only to be greeted by the door closing her shoulders were risen her muscles tied in knots, as she opened her mouth and let out a low sigh while pushing a stray hair behind her ear exposing her rosy cheeks.

"Good morning Ryan. This is Susan Path she will be joining us today and making note on your progress."

There was a look in Rosaline's eyes that was aimed at Ryan - _Please behave... For me?_

Ryan twisted himself around the rope bound around his hands cut into his flesh giving him that little push to just nod his head only once to Susan it was like he was acknowledging what had been said but only Rosaline knew, the true reason that made her smile flicker a little brighter before she cleared her throat and pulled out her notes forcing herself, to act in a professional manner and pretend that Susan who reminded her of a crow sat on a scarecrow's shoulder wasn't behind her making notes about not only Ryan but also her. Rosaline took her usual place in front of Ryan her writing utensils placed on her lap.

"Well... Last time I saw you I asked of you to think of your most fondest memories, have you been ale to do that for me?"

Ryan who was busy looking over Rosaline's shoulder and towards the women who kept herself near the door with a cold expression across her face, Ryan wanted to smirk as he looked at her body up and down slowly.

_'You think you have everyone fooled don't you? Your no better than the rest of the dullards just waiting for someone to come and save you from the big bad Jackal.'_

His thoughts were matching his eyes that were pierced and black he barely recognised the pleading tone in Rosaline's voice as she repeated herself which according to his acknowledge meant would have been the second time he turned his attention back to his former nurse as he cocked his head by an inch thinking it over slowly in his mind, before one meer memory was able to come into his mind and save the day.

"My mother took me to the zoo once. I saw a baby elephant that was possibly no bigger than myself. I was only eight years old at the time; small and stock with a limp coming from my left leg where mommy had burned with a poker that she used to keep the fire in line."

There was no hysterical cackle he didn't allow himself that much time to breath. Rosaline on the other hand was impressed with Ryan though this wasn't the same Ryan she remembered in the bath earlier that week it was better, than having to call in the guards to have him restrained and back to the snarling beast that she had read up on, quickly jotting it down making a few arrows that had words attached to them under certain phrases that had been used, showing the differences between what was a good memory and how it was mixed in to make the situation seem disturbing and heat clenching. Susan seemed unmoved by what she had just heard her eyes were focused on the door that was her only way to freedom and it was locked, her face showed that she was calm and in the moment but her heart was pounding loudly. She could have sworn that she heard Jackal purr like he knew what was happening, it caused her to shift and her face to heat up.

"That was very sweet of your mother to do such a thing, do you remember what the elephant was called?"

Ryan didn't fail to notice that Rosaline didn't mention the harm his mother had brought upon him this was meant to be a happy session, that meant no mis-deeds that were put on him were pushed aside for another date never the less Ryan took a moment to ponder the given question before he finaly nodded his head.

"His name was Merlin, named after the owners son who died trakicaly if re call. Not sure how though I wasn't fasinated with death at that age. _What a fool I was..._"

His last words were hushed by his own doing his eyes rolled up towards the ceiling as if he was scolding himself for being so naive, maybe if he had taken the time to understand death how it came to people he wouldn't have seen himself as the bringer of death and would still be out on the streets, clensing it with his own bare hands that would be bloody and raw and his throat would be haorse from the many cackles and shrieks of delight. But that wasn't how his life was planned out... Here he sat looking gloomy as he shut his hearing off as Rosaline started to speak about how no child at such a young age would have understood what death really meant, such a topic should be left to adults who would be able to understand it Ryan was to busy starring once more at Susan who was glarring at the back of Rosaline's head that made Ryan's upper lip twitch he wanted to snarl a warning, but that would stop Rosaline talking would make her realise that he was disobeying the one order she asked of him.

_'To behave. Such a strange word. I have been good so far I am always good for Rosaline she's not like the other nurses that walk in here, still Susan really should learn some manners its only best if the whole class is listening.'_

"Tell me Susan how could someone who is meant to write notes have such a firm wrist?"

Rosaline grew silent she didn't turn herself around to stare at the naive woman behind her but kept her attention on Ryan, her eyes began to narrow causing a small scrunch to be formed inbetween her eyes she wasn't angry more ammused Ryan could see this as the corners of her lips were twitching, even her hand started to move more quickly trying to look like she was just finishing up some notes before she forgot what had been said and done. But even that movement was paused and the look replaced with horror.

"My mother was a hard woman there were times I would soil myself just by the sight of her, other times she would sing to me gently while carresing my cheek getting it sensitive and then... **_Thwack! _**she hit me with the back of her hand sending me sprawling. One of my most fondest memories was when I turned fifteen I lurred mother into the kitchen it was her birthday and I was so excited to show her what I made for her. She was drunk, drunk like a skunk. Bringing her into the kitchen I seated her down and began to stroke her cheek and sing the song that she used to sing to me:

_Baby mine don't you cry. Baby mine dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart never to part baby of mine. Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say let those eyes sparkle and shine never a tear baby of mine._

Of course I wasn't still when I sang to her when I said heart I traced my hand across her chest and stabbed her, that was the only time I used a knife and it wasn't very pleasent I shoved my hand into the hole and pulled out the beating organ watching it quiver and shake as I shoved it into my pocket for safe keeping. As I sung the word 'play' I ripped out her viens, I climbed up onto the ledge of the kitchen window and started to move her body around like she was my very own little puppet. That was one of my most fondest and happiest memories as a child."

* * *

><p>It had been half an hour since the session had finished Susan had left the moment that Ryan finished his tale and winked at her, Rosaline was to shocked to even go and speak to Dr. Crane about what had happened she just stood at the enterance of the Aslyum waiting for her horse and cab to come and pick her up. The chilling song that Ryan sung to her was playing over and over in her head she knew that the song was meant to be one of beauty and trust, but Ryan used it for his own sick little games.<p>

Ryan remained in his cell the rope around his wrists had not been taken off possibly for punishment after what he had said he wasn't sorry he had every right to say what he thought and Rosaline did say that he should express his happiest moments in life.

"Just another wolf in sheeps clothing..."

He purred as he laid himself down to sleep.


End file.
